


Beautiful Silence

by lastpalelight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastpalelight/pseuds/lastpalelight
Summary: Tyler battles with inner demons, his own mind, crippling self-doubt, and many more ailments.However, a yellow-haired, dark-eyed, happy boy alleviates some of that.





	1. self-titled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> First of all, thank you for clicking!  
> Secondly, this is pretty short right now, only because I want to test the waters slightly first!
> 
> This is a taste of my writing style, so if you like, give me a comment or kudos or something so I know you guys are liking it!  
> If the results are satisfactory, (a low standard from me tbh) I'll get on making more chapters regularly for you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much!  
> |-/

Tyler looked down at his wrists, rubber-band marks lining the pale surface. Almost like a blank canvas for the red streaks, just begging to be marked further. 

-

Since the band's taken off, Tyler's found a decent stride in life. He's been feeling generally  _better._

He had a staggering amount of support from the fans, his family, and not to mention having the best friend a guy could have - Josh.

He never liked to admit it, but his fans picked up the pieces - Early on in life, up until Josh came in, Tyler wore a rubber band around his wrist. It was a mechanism to cope with thoughts of harming himself (further than a rubber band snap, that is). Every time he thought about it, he'd snap the band, until the thoughts were gone. The thoughts were frequent, though, un-ending, un-dying, never tiring. Much unlike Tyler. Every day, he was tired. Sick, metaphorically and physically, mentally and figuratively. Every day, the thoughts rapping at his brain's door, begging to be let in. Sometimes they'd just kick the door down. Nothing he could do about it.

But things changed when Josh was around him. From day one, almost. For the first time in what seemed like forever, something brought stability to his life.

-

Tyler felt this unbelievable sense of warmth and comfort around him. Not in a lover-type way, but a truly "best friend" kind of way. A feeling of always wanting to stay, never wanting to leave. Beyond the cameras, microphones, and fans, they spent almost every second together. He was hurt when Josh didn't want to hang out, hurt when they had to leave each others' sides for some interview or another, because every interview, every second they spent together, was a defense against his own mind. - A gag for all the voices in his head besides his own. Being with Josh was a beautiful silence. Even when he was performing on stage, all he could hear was himself and Josh. All he could see. The crowd was all blurry, the lights, the cameras, his piano keys. He'd hit the blurred ivory and ebony keys, but every time he looked over at Josh, he could make out every little detail. Where the red makeup on his friend's face was smeared a little too much, how every hit on the drums resonated throughout Josh's body, how he hit the drums harder when he got anxious...

But even with Josh around, the thoughts lingered. He'd never act on them, of course. He couldn't hurt Josh like that - anyone - like that. But mostly Josh.

-


	2. cotton candy, blue sky and sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first little part received enough positive review for me to make a full-fledged chapter now!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> |-/

Tyler stared at his friend for a while, withholding judgment. He tilted his head, his glassy eyes intently processing what was in front of him. Many pros and cons of this blazed through his head, but he finally decided.

"Yellow looks good on you, man. I like it."  
(He preferred the blue, though.)

Josh smiled, blushing slightly, and giggled.

-

The two laid in Josh's bunk together after a long night, and let their minds wander for a while. It was relaxing. Josh laid against the wall, Tyler close next to him. Josh was laying on his side, facing Tyler, but Tyler was facing the ceiling. Josh wanted to talk, but Tyler looked peaceful just laying there. They laid in silence for a long time, but finally Tyler broke the ice:

"Hey. Got a question."

"Hi."

"Why do you dye your hair so freakin' much, man?"

"I actually... dunno. I can never decide on just one, so I gotta go through 'em all."

"Hmm. I liked the blue. I like the yellow, too, and I liked the red, but the blue was my favorite, definitely. I've never told you, but I associate your hair colors with something that cheers me up. With the pink and the red, it was cotton candy. The blue was a pretty blue sky. The yellow... I'd say sunshine, probably."

"Aw, like I'm your ray of sunshine!"

"Yeah, exactly, man!"

The two shared another fit of giggling and smiling before settling down again and going back to thinking. Tyler was laying on his back, both hands behind his head, staring at the top of the bunk above them - his bunk. This time, Josh broke the silence.

"Y'know, Ty. I'm anxious a lot. Especially during interviews. I never know what to do with my hands, my legs, my entire body, actually..." Josh laughed to himself softly before looking at Tyler. "but I feel comfortable when you're there with me, y'know? Gives me something to talk about at least."

"Don't get all sappy on me now, Jishwa, c'mon."

"Oh, shut up, Ty."

Josh hit Tyler on the arm and braced, waiting for retaliation that never came, and instead put down his arms to see Tyler smiling at him, giggling.

Tyler slid out of the bunk, stretching his arms and yawning. He grabbed the side of his bunk, and was about to jump up before Josh grabbed his leg.

"Nope. You're not going to sleep yet. I'm not tired."

-


End file.
